Assassin 3099
by Rickhunter1997
Summary: In the far future, when technology has far surpassed anything we can possibly think of with today's standards, the Assassins and Templars are still at war with one another. This is just one day in the life of one of those assassins.
1. Chapter 1

I stood on the top of a skyscraper, nearly three hundred meters in the sky. It required my to have my mask on. I looked down at my target. He was just getting out of the car. The moment I saw him, he became highlighted in my HUD. I took a deep breath of the filtered oxygen from my suit.

This was the first test run of the new armor I helped design, and I was the only one capable of actually using it to its full capacity. I rolled my neck, and closed my eyes. I remembered the training that my father put me through since I could walk.

I was ready for this. This was what I was born to do. I rolled my shoulders and began a final check up.

_Neural interface at eighty-three percent optimization._

There was a slight lag between my thoughts and the armor's responses. I backed up a few meters, and prepared to jump. I ran off the side of the building, and dove for the ground where my target was. Using my thoughts, I activated my armor's venting protocol.

My descent became veiled by white steam, and curled up into a ball. I knew how long it would take me to hit the ground, and this armor was ready for it. I activated the armor lock protocol, and felt the armor become rigid. I silently counted down. There was a slight vibration in my armor, and I knew I had hit the ground. I unlocked the armor, and stood up. There was still steam venting from my armor, and it provided me with cover. I activated the sonar function in my HUD, and the world around me was visible through the steam.

I had landed on top of the car that my target had just gotten out of a minute earlier, and killed everyone in the immediate vicinity. Outside of the steam cover my suit created, there was a group of four guards running outside of the building, and two more ushering in the VIP.

The guards that just ran out aimed their energy guns in my general direction, and unleashed a barrage of concentrated light through the cloud of steam. I knelt down, and waited for their weapons to overheat.

Once I heard the beeping of their energy rifles, the forearm sections of my armor rotated so that the energy barrels were on top. I rolled out of the steam veil, and fired two energy disks at the guards on the outside of the formation. I crossed my arms, and fired two more at the inner guards. All four energy disks hit their marks, and exploded on impact.

I stood up, and walked in the front doors. There were ten more guards inside, and each of them had energy pistols. I stood in front of them, and waited for them to make their moves. By this point in time, my forearm armor had rotated back to its standard position.

The guards all opened fire on me, each of them making every shot count. It was futile, despite the energy weapons making it past the exterior armor, it did nothing the crystalized aluminum alloy that formed the interior plating.

I chuckled when all of their guns overheated, the voice changer I had, made my voice spectral. I took the hilt off my belt and placed the connector to my back. "You should have run, when you had the chance." One of the waist grapples on my armor fired into a wall to my left, and I flew towards it. The one on the opposite side fired, and hit a pillar on the opposite side of the room. I changed directions mid-grapple, and swung my sword. My grapple came out of the wall, and I slid across the floor. I swung my sword two more times during the slide, and placed the blade back into the slot it came from.

As I disconnected the hilt from the blade, three of the ten guards fell to the ground. One was missing his head, and the other two were cleaved completely in half. The seven remaining guards looked at their dead comrades in horror.

I held the hilt at the remaining three guards, and pressed the switch on the side of it. A high pitched frequency shot through the air, causing them all to clamp their heads in pain. I smiled as I saw blood leaking from their ears and eyes. The glass doors shattered within seconds, and in under a minute all the men were on the ground dead.

I put the hilt back on my hip, and walked towards the elevator. The shaft that my target had gone in was locked down, and they were already on the top floor. I activated the energy blades in my forearm section, and opened up the door by cutting a hole in it.

I made sure my shock dampeners were fully functional before stepping in. I looked at the different rails on the inside, and determined which one was the third rail. I took a deep breath before grabbing it, and soaring up via the electric current.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where I'm going to stop this half of Assassin 3099, this will be a two part fic, unless you guys seriously want more.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The sparks of the railing bit at my mask as I continued up the elevator, and it wasn't I heard screeching ahead of me that I realized that the electric current under my palm had increased. An elevator was coming down, and, knowing my luck, the bottom of it would probably be crystallized, preventing me from cutting through the bottom. I looked to the side, and calculated when I would need to jump to get to the optimal floor. I started counting down in my head, and when I hit zero I disconnected my glove from the rail and jumped at the doors. I folded my arms over my head and busted the door open with my momentum. If it wasn't for my specialized armor, I would have broken my arms, and possibly my back from the force of the impact.

I slid across the ground with a bone chilling screech, and then rolled into the wall opposite the elevator. I looked back at the door, and knew that it was at least thirty maybe thirty-five meters. Shaking my head I tried to stand up, only to fall back onto the floor. I didn't expect killing this man would be very hard, but then again I probably should have just used a beam rifle from ten miles away, would have been easier. Shaking my head, I tried to stand up again, and succeeded. It wouldn't be long before some guards came, maybe thirty seconds, a minute if I was lucky. The hard-cases in my thigh armor opened up, and I took out two beam-guns, they weren't as powerful as my wrist-mounted energy disks, but they were rapid fire, and allowed me to aim without using my HUD interface. I ran towards the only open door in the room, and activated a mini-UAV. It was about the size of a fly, and had an AI mind of its own so it could act without my direct control.

"Ah, where am I?" It asked as it came online, it looked around, "Damn it, the little bastard tricked me again, I should stop sleeping in random charging ports..." They also had a faulty sarcasm module which I was supposed to fix, but never got around to. It flew around the corner, and showed me the next room.

There were three guards positioned behind the next pillars, and each of them was wearing advanced energy armor, meaning that I would have to go for a headshot to kill them. I activated the sonar pulse in my suit to confirm their positions and that they were actual people instead of just holograms used to distract me. Once prepared, I took a deep breath and dove out of the hallway. The three guards fired at me in unison, a mistake on their part since they had used beam-rifles. I popped out of cover and shot the two on the sides. Before I could aim at the third one however, he rushed me and knocked my guns away. Judging from how he was able to put me on my back without a struggle, I knew that fighting him with my fists would be a problem, and using my energy blades wouldn't work either. I kicked him off of me, and rolled to my feet. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and attached it to the blade.

Before I could draw it, he threw a quick trio of jabs at my chest, staggering me. He drew the blade and attempted to cut his arm off, only to find the blade deflected away. Judging from the strength of the reflection, his armor was also magnetic, forcing the metal of my blade away. It was effective, but held one flaw... I detached one of the super-magnets from me gloves, and threw it at the window. The man, taken by the force of the magnetic pull, flew out the window. I smiled as I picked up my beam-guns and put them back in their holsters. Before I exited the room, I grabbed one of the beam-rifles and examined it. The strength would have pierced through both layers of my armor, and killed me. The rifle tempted me to take it, but I noticed that it had a DNA scanner on the trigger.

I growled frustrated about not being able to use a good weapon, then did the second best thing. I scanned the weapon and uploaded the schematics to my suit's database. There was a small beep, notifying me that the mini-UAV had just returned to my suit, and uploaded detailed floor plans, and the most efficient path to the stairwell. I opened the next door when a helicopter appeared in the window the guard had just flown out of.

_"Freeze! This is the Alpha sector Police! You are to cease actions of hostility..."_ I didn't have time for them, but killing them wouldn't help me either, I walked through the door, and closed it behind me, drowning out the noise of the helicopter.

I ran to the stairwell, thinking that it had been too easy for me to get here. I started running up the stairs until I heard a large crash, and looked up. The stairs above me were collapsing. Cursing, I ducked into the next floor, and hid behind an office desk. This place was too well protected to be an ordinary HQ for the Templars, there was something big here, and I was going to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

I dove out of the stairwell, and into the 142nd floor of the building, a fiery ball of death destroying the stairs down. Standing up, I saw what looked to be an artificial forest environment, filled with snow and fauna of a forest back on earth. It was a waste of resources in my opinion, but then again, I didn't know what this floor was focused on.

_"Warning, unspecified creatures thirty meters solar north."_

I wasn't surprised by my HUD's warning, but the only thing I saw in front of me was herd of deer, and it didn't show any signs of genetic mutation. I hit my helmet, hoping that it was just a glitch, but was proven wrong when a wolf-like creature jumped from the shadows and pounced on a doe, making the rest of the pack scatter. I pulled out my sword, and eyed the beast.

As soon as it knew its prey had bled out, it lifted its head and met my eyes with glowing yellow eyes. Its pupils were slits, like a serpent's eyes, and the size of the wolf was twice that of any I knew of. This was the unspecified creature that my HUD warned me about, but didn't it say there were multiple creatures?

The wolf howled a tremendous howl, the sound reverberating off of my armor and freezing me in place. I knew what it was, the specific frequency of the howl was meant to paralyze the prey. Quickly, I shook myself out of the howl's effect, but only to get jumped by a flanking wolf. I lifted my arm out of instinct, and blocked its jaws from clamping around my throat. It was a good thing that I did so, because I felt the jaw strength of the wolf, and it nearly pierced both layers of protection on my armor. I activated the energy blade on my left wrist and stabbed the wolf through the underbelly, but the wolf didn't let go. Its jaws were like a vice on my arm, and its teeth cut through my outer layer of armor like wet paper.

I changed the blade into my wrist-cannon, and fired. The blast threw the wolf off of me and destroyed my left forearm armor. I looked at my right, and saw that it suffered the same fate as the one on my right. Growling in frustration, I stood up and scanned for my blade. I found it laying behind four other wolves, and took an exasperated breath. I drew my energy pistols, and took aim.

"Come at me you sons of bitches," I goaded.

To my surprise, the wolves seemed to respond to the taunt rather human-like, and growled. The first one charged me, and I fired at him. My shots missed as he zig zagged out of the way of the lasers. I was able to hit him right before he jumped at me, but not soon enough. His foreword momentum carried him, and tackled me to the ground. I rolled out from under the wolf corpse.

Another wolf bit my leg and dragged me through the snow, allowing me to put a laser bolt between his eyes. I saw the other two beginning to flee. I furrowed my brow as I got up, and walked to my sword. They had the advantage and could have gotten my throat when my attention was towards the wolf at my leg.

_"Unidentified-" _The HUD didn't get to finish its sentence because I got hit in the back by something bigger than the wolves that had just fled. I felt my body in the air, and then go numb as I hit the ground. I couldn't tell which way was up, and where I was, but I knew I was rolling. I finally stopped when I hit a tree, thanking my armor for taking most of the force.

Grabbing the tree, I got up and saw what had hit me. It was a bear, and it was a short nose. I gaped as the once extinct creature went from standing on two legs to four, and still was than me. I raised my sword hand, only to find that I dropped it again, and both of my pistols had flown from their cases. I cursed as I saw the bear stand on top of my sword. There was only one way for me to get it back, and it was risky. I screamed as I charged at the bear, surprising the beast. Before it could recover, I dived forward, and slid through the snow. I grabbed my sword and flipped my body around, positioning myself to slice its two hind legs as I slid past them. To my surprise, the blade bounced off of the bones of the bear, and nearly lift my grip again.

I got up in a hurry once I finished sliding, and looked back to see the bear charging at me. Before he could get another swipe, I activated my waist grapple, and sped out of the way of his paws. I shot the second one, changing my direction towards the bear, then re-shot the first one at neck. The grapple hit its mark and went through the neck, hooking into the other side and bringing the bear down when I retracted the grapple.

The bear began bleeding into the snow, and once I saw the amount of blood coming from his neck, I took a deep breath and leaned against the tree. Never in all my life would I expect my hardest fight to be against a previously extinct bear.

After catching my breath, I looked up and noticed a vent. I shot one of my grapples into it, and pulled the hatch down, then I shot the second one, pulling me through the vent. I pulled the vent hatch back up, and replaced it on the vent's entrance. I used the magnetic gloves and boots in my armor to climb up the ventilation shaft, and closer to my target.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't see him almost losing to animals. You can have the most advanced weapons in the world, but against nature you are almost completely helpless, let alone genetically altered super-wolves and bears. If you liked it, don't forget to favorite, follow and review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Dropped from the vent into the top floor, and immediately my suit warned me about the temperature difference from the floor to my suit. It was near freezing, and it was affecting the computer systems slightly. I flicked my hand slightly, and the suit released the steam it had built up, warming the surrounding area enough that my armor wasn't lagging as much.

I walked towards the door and attempted to open it.

"_Only personnel with level twenty-five clearance are permitted beyond this point, please notify a superior if you have been give_ clearance."

I raised my brow, and tilted my head. Level twenty-five was a new clearance level, must be top-top secret. I put a card into the reader, and watched as the card encryption was broken, allowing me to enter the next room without much being hindered. I opened the door, and to my surprise none of the occupants of the next room turned around to look at me.

They were all focused on a tank that was in the middle of the room, inside was something that I couldn't see, and the sensors in my suit were blocked from scanning. As silently as I could walk in the deaf room, I walked forward. My footsteps, despite being naturally light, could be heard like a gunshot. This was when the scientists finally turned around to look at me. Most of them were only surprised, no fear of me in their eyes.

"You are from the Creed, no?" A voice asked me from the speakers in the room, "My name is Bianca Rossanov."

"I would give you my name, but that would be counter-productive to my order," I responded to the voice as I looked out the window to see a woman looking at me from next to the tank.

"Your target has escaped via hovercraft, you have no reason to kill anyone here. We are simple scientists _contracted _by the Templars. I ask you one thing though, the contents of this tank... I need you to deliver her to your Creed," she put her hand on the tank compassionately, almost lovingly.

"I can tell you are conflicted with letting whatever is in it go. What is it?" I had a feeling that I knew what she was going to say, but I would let her tell me. I walked through the glass door the separated the observation room from the storage unit.

"She is my daughter, Natasha. Please, keep her out of the Templar's hands. They will do anything to get her back once you have her. In fact, your target may just try to take her back personally," I knew what she was doing, she was giving me reasons to take her daughter.

"That isn't necessary. I'll take your daughter. One more of us, and one less of them." I walked to the woman and the tank, "How old is she?"

"Chronologically, she is only twelve, but with the enhanced growth that the Templars forced me to give her, she has the biological age of a nineteen-year-old. She is also one of the strongest weapons that will be in your war." Bianca pulled a lever attached to the tank, and it cracked open.

The temperature in the room started going up, and Natasha started becoming visible in the tank's view port. When the tank's hatch opened up, she fell out of it, and I caught her. "Does she have any memories?"

"No, she was born inside of that tank. We trained her with the Animus technology from the twenty-first century, she should know advanced firearms, hand-to-hand, and vehicle combat."

I ran an armored hand through her brown hair, I could tell that it was wet, but it still parted easily in my fingers. I examined her body with my eyes, and noticed that she was probably made to be human perfection, at least in some pervert's eyes. "She isn't your biological daughter, is she?"

"No, but I am responsible for her birth." Bianca answered, putting a blanket over Natasha, "There is a stairway to the roof through that door," she pointed to the side of the room opposite the observation room.

"I will take care of her," I told Bianca, getting a good hold on Natasha. I walked out of the room, and to the roof.

As I walked up the steps, I called my hover-bike. I heard Natasha groan slightly before I could open the door to the roof, and put her down. I watched as she awoke from her twelve year slumber.

"How do you feel?" I asked, wondering if she could speak or not.

Natasha stretched, then stood up, covering her body completely with the blanket. "I'm fine, but where are we? And what's with the weird getup?"

"I'll answer that when we get to my place."

I opened the door, and watched as my hover-bike landed in the middle of the roof. I motioned for her to follow me as I ran to the bike, and revved the engine. I felt a light tap through my armor, and drove off of the roof. As we zoomed through the skyscrapers, I felt my hood pulled off of my head, and my mask retract. I didn't react to it until we passed through a holographic wall inside of a construction site, and stopped.

I turned my head and gave her a questioning look.

"I wanted to see what you look like..." she told me with a small smile. "I don't think I've been awake for a long time. I like your red hair, it looks great with your eyes."

"So I'm told," I told her as I got off the bike, walking over to the armor mold. I turned around and stepped backwards into it. Various mechanized arms started taking the armor off of my body, and left me in the skin-tight under-suit that keeps my body from being chaffed by the suit, "Also, you have never been awake. Everything you have experienced was a big dream, in a way."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked as I walked towards her again. "I've been living a dream?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Umm... I was inside of a tower, and had a sniper-rifle in my hands. I watched my target as he drove up in a car, and fired. That was the last thing I remember. Can't recall if I killed him or not."

"Well, you've been in a computer called the Animus, it let you see the memories of your ancestors. I know about it because it's how I trained too. By the way, my name is Kyle Walter, I'm one of the last of the Assassin's Brotherhood, as far as I know."

"That sounds familiar... Maybe one of my ancestors was part of your Brotherhood."

"That would be nice," I told her as I motioned for her to follow me.

We went up the stairs and into what felt like a trophy room, "I'm known as a Keeper, because I have been tasked with the responsibility of protecting all of the Assassin's pieces of Eden. Many of them I have no idea how they work. Anyway, this is a secret lair, we need to get to my apartment, which is on a lower floor."

"Isn't this building under construction?"

"When we need more room, we build up," I answered, as I called a lift that took me straight to my floor.

When we got out of the elevator, it opened up to a large apartment, "This entire floor is yours to explore, no one else is here."

"Aren't there others?"

"There were, a long time ago. Like I said, I'm one of the last. There are women's clothes in the seventh room to the left, down that hall." I didn't wait to hear her response, and turned towards the room I called my own. It had been a long day, and now the Brotherhood had two assassins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people who have actually read this, I'm going to call it a wrap on this story, but don't worry, I plan on continuing this saga later, possibly going to Natasha's POV or go into the past and grow some character on Kyle's character. I'll try to have that story up by next week so don't worry. Until next time.**


End file.
